A Story About You
by Ayra el Irista
Summary: Side story dari fic Watch in Time. 3rd Chapter, Ulquiorra's Side Story. "Kalian—" Aku menggeram seraya menatap tajam. Melewati dagu putih Putri Karakura yang menengadah kuat. "ingin melihat ini sampai selesai?" Tarikan nafas yang tercekat terdengar jelas—bagiku. Mata membesar berserakan. Terkubur dalam ketakutan pekat.
1. Chapter 1

Hoplaaa…satu lagi lembar putih yang mempertemukan minna-minna dengan Ayra #Ahahaha

Ini adalah side story dari fic Watch in Time. Berhubung ada scene-scene yang sedikit kepanjangan kalau dimasukin ke cerita, akhirnya dibuatlah side story.

Bagi para minna yang membaca cerita ini, disarankan untuk membaca fic-nya dulu #hehehe

Karena takutnya nanti agak ngga nyambung. Soalnya scene masih berhubungan dengan yang ada didalam fic.

Begitulah…ahahah #nyengir

Baiklah….segitu aja…happy reading minna (^_^)/

.

.

.

**Original Chara: Tite Kubo**

**Story: Ayra el Irista**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING:**

**OOC, AU, GAJE, TYPO(S), Abal, Kacau, Membosankan, Bahasa ngawur, Tanpa Pemeriksaan Ulang dan Dan seterus nya dan seterusnya...**

**Rated : M (for safe)**

**Pairing: Ada banyak (Almost all chara in Watch in Time XD)**

**(^_^)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter I**

**~Ichigo's Side Story~**

**Gadis Berkerudung**

_Lagi-lagi kau datang—ke dalam mimpiku. Berlari di depan. Membelah padang bunga. Tanpa bisa ku kejar. Tapi meski begitu—kau selalu berhenti. Disana—dipinggir danau yang memantulkan kristal cahaya seperti berlian. Berdiri dengan jubah cokelat yang menutupi seluruh kepalamu. Menunggu untukku kembali meretas langkah. Mengikutimu—seperti aku hewan peliharaan berkaki empat yang tak bisa menolak kehadiran—atau bahkan jejak bayanganmu. Yang dengan patuh selalu mengendus baumu._

_Kau—gadis berkerudung. _

_Yang bermahkotakan malam gelap. Saat angin membelai—menyingkap pelindung. Dan mencium helaian sutera yang berkibar._

_Kau—gadis berkerudung. Yang tak pernah bisa kulihat—paras cantikmu. Dan siapa dirimu._

_._

_._

_._

**"S**elamat pagi." salam Renji semangat ketika aku muncul dari balik tirai. Tersenyum begitu lebar seperti menemui aku adalah suaminya yang baru bangun tidur.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang genting?" tanggapku datar mengabaikan keceriaan wakil panglima Karakura yang tak wajar. Mengeringkan rambut dengan sehelai handuk.

Ia melepas sedekap dan berdiri tegak dari sandarannya.

"Apa ada sesuatu diwajahku?"

Pandangan mengekoriku yang lewat dan menyampirkan handuk di kursi. Membuka lemari dan terambil jubah putih tanpa lengan dengan kerah tegak.

"Dua mata, satu hidung dan satu mulut." jawabku dingin melirik sekilas lalu mengenakan jubah dengan cepat. "Mau kubuat saling bertambah satu?"

Renji mendengus dengan wajah dibuat tersinggung.

"Tidak, terima kasih." tolaknya dengan nada tinggi. "Aku menyukai wajahku yang sekarang."

Lalu lelaki berambut merah terikat satu itu mengitari kursi dan duduk. Menyilangkan kaki saat aku berjongkok untuk menali sepatu. Tak berkomentar lagi kebiasaanku yang menurutnya—konyol, setelah terbiasa melihat.

"Bagaimana keadaan kota?"

Renji menggumam lalu mendecak.

"Hari ini akan dilakukan pembangunan kembali. Aku sudah membuat laporan dan menyerahkannya pada perdana mentri. Mungkin nanti siang akan diadakan kunjungan.".

"Begitu."

Aku mengangguk lalu berdiri. Memutari meja dan mengambil sabuk yang tergantung. Mengencangkannya dipinggang yang sempit yang menurut Orihime—bisa membuat wanita menelan ludah dan menyematkan Zangetsu.

Renji menarik nafas. Menegakan punggungnya lalu menimbang matang.

"Boleh kutanya sesuatu?" ujarnya menelengkan kepala. Membuatku berbalik dan menaikan satu alis.

"Jangan bertingkah seolah kau adalah istriku, Renji." selorohku tajam dan yang diancam mengerang dramatis.

"Demi Penguasa Tertinggi, Ichigo. Aku selalu menyiapkan semua keperluanmu—termasuk makan pagi." tunjuknya ke atas meja. Satu set makan pagi yang masih mengepul. "Tidakkah aku layak?" ibanya memelas dengan mata memohon.

"Tentu saja." sanggupku mengangkat cangkir yang beruap. "Setelah ku belah kau dengan Zangetsu."

Dan ancaman itu berhasil membuat Renji tertawa.

Kuhirup teh dengan campuran mint sebagai pembuka makan pagi hari ini. Berlanjut pada bubur dengan campuran daging dan semangkuk kaldu ayam sebagai pelengkap. Lalu kue berbentuk mangkuk dari sagu yang dilumuri karamel dibagian akhir—yang tak kusentuh karena kenyang.

"Apa yang mau kau tanyakan?"

Ku bersihkan mulut dengan serbet kotak-kotak dan berdiri. Mengambil laporan terakhir yang kubuat semalam tentang pelatihan prajurit untuk dilaporkan pada raja lalu menyerahkannya pada Renji.

"Berikan pada perdana mentri. Dia meminta laporannya semalam." ujarku berjalan dan membuka pintu. "Keberatan untuk membicarakannya sambil berjalan?"

Renji menghela nafas. Tentu tak akan bisa menolak perintah panglima kerajaan yang sangat sibuk hingga tak punya waktu untuk duduk sebentar hanya sekedar menurunkan bubur yang baru saja dimakan.

"Apa yang bisa kukatakan?" gerutunya berdiri lalu keluar. "Aku bahkan akan terjun ke dalam sumur jika kau memintanya." Dengan kesal ia berjalan—sedikit terpaksa.

Aku diam. Mendengarkan pertanyannya mengenai rencanaku terhadap Putri Hueco Mundo—yang beberapa hari lalu telah kuculik dan—dijodohkan dengan Kaien. Sangat tak adil. Memberikan sesuatu yang kau minati ke lelaki lain. Itu sama saja mengajak perang.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Kakiku mengerem mendadak. Terkunci diatas lantai lorong dan terkesiap. Merasa sekelabat gambar pecah yang tercoba tersusun dikeruhnya memori kepalaku. Saling bertumpang-tindih. Mencari sudut yang pas hingga akhirnya menyatukan sebuah lukisan permanen yang terjahit sempurna dalam kepala. Dia—seseorang yang selalu mengusik tidurku.

"Hei—siapa itu?" Renji mengernyit dan memicingkan mata. Pada sosok mungil yang sedang berdiri memunggunginya. Bersandar pada pinggiran pagar dan termangu. "Apa itu—Putri Hueco Mundo?"

"Renji—"

Ia menoleh. Mendapatiku yang kaku dengan mata datar tanpa ekspresi. Yang terpaku pada sosok berjubah cokelat—diantara mimpi dan kenyataan.

"Apa kau masih ingat gadis berkerudung yang pernah kuceritakan padamu?" Suaraku mengalun seperti nada berayun. Menabuh perkusi dengan melodi lembut. "Yang ada dalam mimpiku?"

Kerjapan dan gumaman kemudian menjawab. Lalu mengedikan bahu ia seraya mendengus.

"Tentu saja. Kau menceritakannya hampir setiap hari." keluhnya menggeleng.

Ya, memang.

Aku terus menceritakannya. Dia—yang tak pernah hilang dari benakku. Yang menggugah keterikatan untuk menjerat dimisterius bagian tersembunyi miliknya. Sosoknya—yang kini berkat gemerisik dedaunan, menegaskan ia begitu nyata.

"Aku menemukannya."

Kau—gadis berkerudung.

Yang tersibak sinar mentari. Saat angin menyapuh rambut halusmu—memberkati tubuh mungil dengan pendar keputihan. Menerbangkan kerudung yang selama ini menyimpan dirimu.

"Hah? Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

Senyum melengkungkan bibirku yang begitu saja kau tarik. Menyihir untuk terus tertuju padamu—seperti dalam mimpi. Tapi, sekarang—aku melihatmua. Akan meraihmu.

Kau—gadis berkerudung dalam mimpi.

.

.

.

First story...XD.

sebenernya rencana awal pembuatan side story mau ceritain scene Orihime yang dilecehkan Ulquiorra requestnya Ichiruki-san (tapi entah Ichiruki yang mana, hahaha =D) gomene...ada banyak sekali Ichiruki...

Lalu Author rasa chap pertama dan kedua harus tetap dibuka dengan Ichigo dan Rukia. ('^')9 Yosh!

jadi akhirnya malah berkembang menjadi beberapa chapter ke belakang (_ _)"

oke...segitu dulu untuk chap ini,

see you soon then...(^_^)

chap depan akan ada side story Rukia Kurosaki =D


	2. Chapter 2

**A STORY ABOUT YOU**

.

.

**Original Chara: Tite Kubo**

**Story: Ayra el Irista**

**WARNING:**

**OOC, AU, GAJE, TYPO(S), Abal, Kacau, Membosankan, Bahasa ngawur, **

**Tanpa Pemeriksaan Ulang dan Dan seterusnya dan seterusnya...**

**Rated : M (for safe)**

**Pairing: Almost all characters in Watch in Time**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter II**

**~Rukia's Side Story~**

**Pangeran Labu**

**H**ai—aku Rukia. Ya, kau benar. Aku keturunan bangsawan Kuchiki. Apa? Tsundere? Apa kau gila?!

Baiklah—mungkin sedikit. Mungkin kau akan lebih parah dariku jika merasakan posisiku saat ini. Jangan memutar bola mata tak percaya!

Bayangkan apa yang akan kau rasakan ketika terlempar ke dunia sihir dan menikah di usia tujuh belas tahun bersama pangeran—errr, lelaki mesum yang sangat menyebalkan. Kau akan menjambak rambutmu sampai habis.

Seperti saat ini, satu lagi lemari sedang dari pohon oak yang menjadi target pelampiasan tatapan kesalku. Setelah kursi panjang dengan bantalan empuk dan meja sudut yang semuanya—milik Ichigo Kurosaki, suamiku.

Dia memindahkan barang-barangnya ke kamarku setelah kami resmi menikah. Membuat Raja Isshin tak bisa mengabulkan permintaanku untuk tinggal terpisah berkat argumennya yang tak bisa kukalahkan. Terima kasih Tuhan. Kau memberikan suami berotak encer melebihi diriku.

"Aku tidak percaya kenapa kita harus tinggal sekamar saat tak pernah akrab sama sekali." cibirku bersedekap setelah acara pindahan selesai dan meninggalkanku bersama Ichigo berdua saja dalam kamar. Ia menoleh. Masih berdiri dengan lembaran kertas ditangannya.

"Bukankah kau sudah dengar alasannya?" Ia mengernyit. Lalu kembali membaca hingga aku mendengus.

"Untuk melindungiku?" Suara sinis keluar begitu saja. Menadah kesal yang berkecamuk. "Dari apa? Kau adalah ancaman paling berbahaya untukku."

Dan Ichigo menengadah. Meletakan laporan di atas meja lalu bersedekap. Seolah memamerkan lengan kekar terbentuk sempurna dan tubuh panjang di balik jubah hitam yang ketat.

"Jika yang kau maksud itu adalah tentang aku yang akan menyentuhmu atau tidak maka kurasa kau tahu sendiri jawabannya." ungkapnya menatap serius seolah aku adalah gumpalan daging tanpa bentuk yang berwarna hitam gosong di atas piring. "Apa kau cukup yakin untuk membuatku tertarik?"

Lalu ia berbalik. Memilih laporan dengan teliti tanpa menghiraukanku lagi. Dan, yah—aku benci kekalahan. Itu belum muncul dalam prinsipku—mengalah saat kau punya kekuatan untuk memukul balik. Dan mau tahu siapa yang akan muncul sebagai pemenang? Egoku memerintah untuk mencoba.

Dengan senyum culas, kulempar jepit bermanik memukul punggungnya. Membuat Ichigo berjengit dan melirik perias rambut yang kini sudah tergeletak di lantai. Dan rambut dengan wangi lilac bergerai.

Berjalan mendekat, kulempar sepatu kaca ke arah kiri—seperti bola bowling. Diikuti pasangannya yang kini berhenti di dekat kaki Ichigo dan dia mulai terganggu. Berbalik kemudian menatap penuh kernyitan saat jemariku dengan luwes membuka jubah kerajaan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mengikuti katamu."

Ia menaikan dua alisnya yang semula menyatu.

"Sejak kapan kau menurut?"

Aku tersenyum. Sutera dengan bulu di bagian leher meluncur dan tertinggal dibelakang. Sementara godaan yang lain masih belum selesai.

"Kau yakin akan hal itu?" tekan Ichigo merasa aneh. Mengikuti satu lagi lapisan gaun terluar yang kutarik. "Percayalah—penyesalan akan datang jika kau melakukannya. Pakai lagi." tuntut Pangeran Labu menunjuk gaun dan menatap tajam. Seperti dia adalah ayahku yang melotot begitu melihat guci kesayangannya kuangkat tinggi-tinggi karena gagal pergi ke taman bermain.

Lalu seperti halnya kupecahkan tangis karena merajuk, kulepas juga sutera berwarna hijau pupus dari genggaman dan—memukul telak. Tepat ke mata Ichigo yang sekarang berubah amber gelap. Menyusuri tubuhku yang memakai pakaian dalam pendek. Sebuah terusan mini yang masuk kategori—seksi.

Dan segalanya—berubah. Membalikkan posisi yang seharusnya dikontrol olehku. Menjadi milik Ichigo saat dia mulai menghilang tiba-tiba lalu muncul di belakangku. Membalikkan tubuh dan mengunciku dalam dekapan kencang. Terkesiap pada senyum jahil yang merongrong degub jantung.

"Sudah kukatakan kau akan menyesal, Rukia." Ia berbisik. Menggulirkan bola mata emas menuruni setiap jengkal wajahku. Secara perlahan. Bahkan lebih mematikan daripada sentuhan langsung.

Mata—hidung—lalu…

Aku memekik. Mencengkram jubah dengan kasar saat Ichigo mengangkat tubuh mungilku seperti kotak kardus kosong. Melayang tanpa beban. Berayun di bopongannya dan mendarat mulus di atas ranjang. Mencium bau bahaya.

"Jadi—" Ia mengurungku di antara dua lengan besar. Seperti burung murai kecil dalam perangkap. "Bagaimana aku harus menyelesaikan ini?" tanyanya menelengkan kepala dan baru kusadari—dia suka sekali berbuat jahil.

"Baiklah—" aku mengerjap dengan merona. Merasa sesak dengan himpitan yang tak nyaman. "Hentikan ini."

Sungguh—aku masih awam soal lelaki. Tak terbiasa untuk berdekatan meski yah—sudah melakukannya dengan Ichigo. Aksi menggoda itu hanya—bercanda. Kalau tahu akan berakhir buruk, aku tidak akan mau melakukannya. Dasar ego idiot! Bisa-bisanya kau menjerumuskan tuanmu ke dalam jurang mematikan.

Ichigo mengulum senyum. Sesuatu yang sangat kubenci karena itu membuat ketampanannya bergerak seperti speedometer dengan desakan nos.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

Aku menahan nafas. Mengepalkan jemari yang tertawan di dadanya saat wajah Ichigo cepat mendekat. Memejamkan mata dan menunggu bibirku tertekan basah. Tapi itu tak kunjung terjadi.

Kubuka mata perlahan—seperti mengintip Josh yang muncul untuk membunuh Renai di layar tv ketika menonton Insidious. Dan wajah mengerikan Josh berubah menjadi senyum simpul dari pria berambut orange dengan pipi tirus serta mata sekuning madu yang mengaduk-aduk isi kepala.

"Kau harus bergegas Gadis Landak. Dewan Agung akan datang sebentar lagi." peringatnya seperti membaca jadwal yang terlupakan. Lalu tujuan awal aku kembali ke kamar, terngiang bak daun teratai yang mengambang di atas kolam. Bergoyang-goyang.

Kukeluhkan kekalahan yang menjulang. Dan bersikap bijak dengan tak mengorek kesialan akibat ulah sendiri.

"Kalau begitu minggir."

Dengan tak terduga, Ichigo menekan bahuku yang akan bangun. Menyerang bibirku dengan lumatan singkat yang membuatku membelalak. Menganga kaget mendapati lembab yang terasa manis.

Lalu senyum kepuasaan terukir di wajah senangnya. Bertopang dan membiarkanku mengerjap.

"Aku suka pakaian dalammu yang ini." Ia mengecup hidungku yang memerah lalu segera bangkit. Berjalan keluar seperti tak terjadi apa-apa dan membekaskan raungan gila yang menggetarkan semua rambut di tubuh. Berdiri tegak seperti korban penodongan.

Dan aku—mulai detik ini, akan berpikir ribuan kali untuk menggoda suamiku sendiri—Pangeran Labu mesum!

.

.

.

Second side story XD…banzaiiii!

Jika ada yang bertanya (kalo ada, haha) setting untuk scene ini adalah setelah Ichigo dan Rukia menikah. Sebelum Dewan Agung datang. Ichigo buru-buru mindahin barangnya langsung ke kamar Rukia. #hahaha

Dan semenjak insiden itu, Rukia akan berpikir ratusan kali untuk menggoda Ichigo yang ternyata lebih mahir darinya XD #khekhekhe

Tujuan pembuatan side story untuk menceritakan scene-scene di Watch in Time yang ngga bisa diceritakan secara detail. Jadi reader bisa mengerti dan ngga bingung karena author selalu khilaf XD #mwehehehe

Dan ini untuk balasan review yang ngga login (ngga nyangka bakal ada yang review XD):

**wakamiya hikaru**: Hikaruuu-saaaaaan XD...hontou ni arigatou...

selalu meninggalkan jejak meski ini cuma side story #oh, author mewek banget

benarkah ngga terasa kalo itu Rukia? Ah, berarti pendeskripsian author kurang cihui...(_ _)" #gomen

padahal itu Rukia loh...yang di dalam mimpi Ichigo. Cuma selama mimpi Ichi ngga pernah liat wajah gadis berkerudung karena dia selalu memunggungi Ichi. Jadi pas ngeliat Rukia yang pake kerudung dan memunggungi dia, baru Ichi sadar Rukia gadis yang ia liat selama ini di dalam mimpi.

Hahaa...tapi maaf...mungkin memang deskripsinya kurang pas #nyengir

Terima kasih...akan terus di update. Hontou ni arigatou karena selalu review Hikaru-saaan...

Ja neee...(^_^)/

For the next chap, akan ada Orihime yang menceritakan tentang dia yang dipermalukan oleh Pangeran Mahkota Hueco Mundo. (main point from this side story)

So, see you soon (^_^)/

Babayyyyyy…!


	3. Chapter 3

**-A Story About You-**

**.**

**.**

**Original Chara: Tite Kubo**

**Story: Ayra el Irista**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING:**

**OOC, AU, GAJE, TYPO(S), Abal, Kacau, Membosankan, Bahasa ngawur, Tanpa Pemeriksaan Ulang dan Dan seterus nya dan seterusnya...**

**Rated : M (for safe)**

**Pairing: Ada banyak (Almost all charas in Watch in Time XD)**

**(^_^)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter III**

**~Ulquiorra's Side Story~**

**Suara Tangisan**

**A**pa yang paling ku benci?

Melihat wanita menangis.

Kenapa?

Karena itu membuatku muak.

Mereka mahluk lemah yang hanya bisa merengek dan meneteskan air mata. Tak bisa mengangkat pedang untuk membela diri—atau bahkan memukul lawannya. Mahluk seperti itu hanya merepotkan. Tak bisa diandalkan dan menyusahkan.

Tapi ku akui—tangisanmu yang paling menakutkan bagiku.

.

.

.

**H**ueco Mundo tengah berada di cuaca yang sangat buruk. Bukan berarti cuaca di kerajaan ini akan berubah. Tidak. Setiap hari hanya matahari yang bersinar sangat terik dan bulan di malam hari. Tapi hari ini suhu yang melanda benar-benar panas. Seolah bisa memunculkan api di daun yang kering dan melalap sadis.

Keringat seperti tak habis mengucur layaknya perasan baju. Membuat jubah kerajaan basah dan mengharuskan mandi. Untuk ke tiga kalinya, aku sudah mengguyur tubuh untuk mencari kesegaran.

Angin bertiup kering. Khas daerah gurun. Membawa serta butiran-butiran debu untuk hinggap di dinding istana. Mengharuskan pelayan kebersihan untuk bekerja lebih keras besok karena badai pasir sepertinya akan datang.

Menarik nafas, ku tutup laporan dan memberikannya kembali pada Aaroniero, Sang Panglima Kerajaan. Bangkit dari kursi beledu biru gelap dan melewatinya yang membungkuk. Mendorong pintu dari dinding tebal hingga terbuka separuh.

"Siapkan laporan penaklukan daerah utara dan serahkan pada raja besok." perintahku tanpa menoleh dan langsung keluar saat Aaroniero mengatakan 'baik'.

Langit biru sedang sangat cerah. Diatasku. Menggumpal awan putih yang bergerak pelan. Sementara di kejauhan—awan kelabu mulai datang merayap. Bukan pertanda hujan. Tidak—Hueco Mundo tak pernah di turuni hujan. Itu hanya fenomena yang biasa di sini. Dan kami tidak mengharapkan tetesan itu jatuh karena tidak kekurangan sama sekali.

Bagaimana caranya? Itu urusanku.

Istana Hueco Mundo tidak indah. Hanya sebuah puri berwarna abu dengan bendera kerajaan berkibar di puncak menara. Tak ada tumbuhan hidup, kolam dari batu pualam atau taman labirin yang hijau. Ayah angkatku—Aizen Sousuke, memberikan wewenang untuk mengubah istana sesuai keinginanku. Tapi pucat dan sepi itu adalah suasana yang paling memuaskan.

Istana barat adalah tempatku tinggal. Dimana segalanya bernuansa gelap. Jendela besar yang tertutup kaca buram; dinding kosong tanpa lukisan; dan penerangan yang sangat minim. Meski ayah sering meminta untuk berhati-hati karena gelap, mata cemerlang sehijau emerald ini bisa melihat dengan baik. Dan pendengaran tajamku—aku bisa mendengar apa saja meski berada sangat jauh seperti seekor kelelawar.

Kebisingan sering kali mengganggu. Dan biasanya cukup ku abaikan dan berkonsentrasi pada satu hal. Suara-suara yang saling bertumpuk, tawa atau teriakan—aku bisa menolaknya. Tapi hanya satu—yang tak bisa ku tolak

"_Hik…hik…hik…"_

Suara tangisan.

Milik siapa?

Langkah berhenti begitu saja. Mata menatap kosong. Pada anak tangga yang berkelok curam. Panjang seperti tubuh ular yang melilit batang pohon. Sempit dan lembab. Layaknya dimensi kosong yang hampa. Tak ada hunian selain suara berdengung yang—menyebalkan.

"_Lepaskan…lepaskan aku…"_

Percakapan mulai terputar. Seolah semua terjadi di depan mata. Keceriaan tawa sumbang yang menjijikan. Menggerakan kembali kaki yang sempat menjedakan diri.

"_Lihat, dia cantik sekali."_

"_Tubuhnya—sungguh menggiurkan."_

"_Jangan sentuh!"_

Perempuan—itu kenapa aku sangat membenci mereka. Suaranya melengking dan juga seperti kucing. Mengeong manja saat di tatap namun mencakar begitu di sentuh. Naïf sekali.

"Ah—Pangeran Ulquiorra."

Stark langsung membungkuk begitu melihatku datang. Berdiri di atas tangga dengan wajah malas. Menatap tiga lelaki dan satu perempuan berambut orange panjang yang bersedekap dengan gemetar. Seperti kucing yang tercebur di selokan. Terlihat kumal.

"Kami tak sengaja menangkap Putri Karakura di perbatasan gurun." jelasnya tanpa diminta.

Karakura?

Ah—jadi wanita itu adalah Putri Bodoh dari Karakura.

"Dia tersesat dan tertangkap oleh prajurit yang sedang patroli tanpa pengawalan."

Jadi benar—dia sangat bodoh. Tidak—dia lebih dari sekedar bodoh. Seorang putri pergi seorang diri tanpa pengawal? Kurasa otaknya tidak bekerja.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan!"

Gadis itu meronta. Menarik-narik tangannya yang terseret Yammy untuk masuk ke dalam balai pertemuan. Menggigit bibirnya yang sudah mengeluarkan darah untuk menahan isakan sementara Nnoitra mengusap-usap tangan dengan seringai lebar.

Tontonan itu membosankan. Tidak penting dan tidak menarik Tapi entah kenapa—suaranya terus menggesek ngilu. Menjengkelkan. "Apa yang mereka lakukan?"

Stark mengerjap kemudian berdehem. "Ah—itu—kurasa mereka ingin mempermalukannya."

Memang mahluk rendah. Memakan satu gadis dengan tiga orang. Seperti itulah kalian.

"Tidak—tolong—"

Tangan Putri Karakura terikat di sebuah meja di tengah balai. Keduanya—terjerat tambang kasar yang membuat pergelangan tangan terluka. Terus menggeliat untuk melepaskan diri dengan wajah panik. Teriakan melengking yang akhirnya memaki. Hingga membuat Nnoitra dan Yammy semakin terbahak. Mengumpulkan mata dengan sinar tidak sabar. Menanti kelanjutan yang akan terjadi seperti menonton pertunjukan murahan.

"Stark—" Udara di sekitarku terasa pengap. Gerah sekali—tanpa sebab. Apakah cuaca semakin buruk? "Apa gadis itu cantik?"

"Eh?"

Stark nampak terkejut. Sekali lagi mengerjap dan mengamati perempuan yang setengah badannya kini sudah terlentang. Menendang-nendang saat Yammy menyentuh gaunnya.

"Ya—" bisik Stark menelan ludah lalu menunduk untuk menjawab. "dia cantik."

Tia Harribel sedang bersedekap di dinding gerbang saat matanya tiba-tiba membelalak. Melerai tangan dan berdiri tegak dengan terkejut. Melihat seorang bermahkota muncul di tengah-tengah Yammy dan Nnoitra yang membuat semuanya berjengit.

"Eh—eh—"

"Pa—Pangeran Ulquiorra—"

Putri Karakura yang bodoh itu terpaku. Melihatku seperti hollow pelahap jiwa. Matanya yang abu menatap di antara cemas dan takut. Sementara aku tak mengerti—pada diriku yang melesat kemari.

Bukannya tadi aku mau pergi?

"Pangeran Ulquiorra."

Semua membungkuk—memberi hormat.

Tapi iris yang tak bisa di atur ini justru terus melekat di wajahnya; rambutnya yang berantakan; bibir kecil yang merah karena darah; juga dada sesaknya yang naik turun di balik gaun putih.

Dia cantik? Mungkin sedikit.

Tanganku berhenti di atas meja—tanpa diminta. Mengurungnya yang terkesiap dan menahan nafas. Mengamati ketegangan yang perlahan merebak dan menggiurkan untuk dipecahkan.

Kucing ini berbulu halus. Berbau caramel yang wangi. Tidak menggeram saat di sentuh. Atau mencakar saat mengamuk.

Dia—

"Ukhh—"

mengerang saat kupingnya yang merah terjilat. Rasanya juga manis. Seperti permen. Mungkin dia jenis yang berbeda.

"Kenapa kau tidak berteriak seperti tadi?" tanyaku merobek gaun paksa dan ia memekik. Menggeleng keras saat dadanya tidak tertutupi lagi. Membuat suara tertahan di sekeliling yang pasti terkejut. Tapi aku terlalu kikir untuk membagi dengan yang lain. "Keluarkan suaramu." Tubuhku bergerak mendekat. Hingga ia tertutupi dengan sempurna dan—terisak.

Lagi-lagi.

Kepalaku terasa berdenyut. Seolah mahkota berlian ini dibuat dari paku besi berkarat. Menusuk dan menyebar racun. Memutar isi otak seperti roda bergerigi tajam.

"Ja—ngan—"

Ini mengerikan. Suaranya seperti rayuan. Antara meresahkan dan nyaman. Menjatuhkan pengendalian diri ke jurang paling dasar. Berpindah ke tekanan panas yang menguap seolah meledak jika tidak dikeluarkan.

"Nghh—hhh—" lenguhnya saat leher mulai terjamah.

Dan itu—merdu. Menghentak tangan untuk meremas dadanya yang kencang. Menanamkan desahan dalam ketika puncak dada bertemu dengan mulutku yang penuh. Menggigit pelan dan miliknya ini—sempurna.

"Ahh—henti—hh—"

Semakin kencang ia berteriak, maka aku bertindak semakin gila. Ini ancaman. Dia membunuhku. Semua kontrol pada tubuh brengsek yang tak mau bergerak sesuai perintah ini—justru dia mengambil alih.

"Kalian—" Aku menggeram seraya menatap tajam. Melewati dagu putih Putri Karakura yang menengadah kuat. "ingin melihat ini sampai selesai?"

Tarikan nafas yang tercekat terdengar jelas—bagiku. Mata membesar berserakan. Terkubur dalam ketakutan pekat. Merubah hawa panas yang bisa memanggang hidup-hidup datang memenuhi ruangan.

"Ma—maaf, Pangeran."

Meski terkejut, Yammy menunduk dan mundur. Diikuti Nnoitra yang berwajah masam dan Syazel dengan tatapan kecewa. Memupuskan harapannya untuk bisa meneliti seorang Shinigami.

"Semua keluar!" teriak Stark. Memboyong seluruh penghuni di balai pertemuan pergi dan dia berjalan paling belakang.

"Stark."

Ia berjengit. Berhenti dan berbalik tanpa menatap. Terus menunduk hormat padaku— pewaris tunggal tahta Hueco Mundo.

"Kau benar." Lidahku menyapuh naik dari tulang belikat hingga ke dagu. Mengeluarkan lagi sengguk ketakutan yang—Demi Penguasa Tertinggi. Rasanya sungguh mencabik dada. "Dia cantik."

Gadis itu terkejut. Degub jantungnya yang tak beritme seperti musik bernada rusak. Berisik. Tapi semua seakan sirna saat rona merah memenuhi pipinya yang putih. Mengganti semua simfoni menjadi terlantun halus. Mengagumkan—caranya menjadi satu-satunya suara yang bisa ku dengar.

"Saya permisi, Pangeran."

Aku mungkin—sakit. Tiba-tiba merasa dingin dan menggigil. Menos Grande sekalipun tak mampu membuatku ketakutan. Tapi dia—pembunuh licik. Bahkan kini detak jantung—berdegub tak tahu aturan. Menyesakan sekali.

Kutarik diri menjauh dan berteriak kencang. Seperti sekarat. Melotot ngeri. "Pengawal!" Dia mengerjap. Gadis itu—membubuhkan wajah polos menggemaskan ke mataku yang—perih.

Brengsek!

"Pengawaaaaal!"

Pintu terbuka dan muncul dua prajurit berlari tergopoh-gopoh. Membuatku mengumpat sendiri dan melepas jubah. Melemparnya dengan tatapan tajam ke tubuh wanita yang masih terikat di atas meja. Keanehan yang gila. Ini gila!

Bahkan aku tidak mau tubuhnya terlihat oleh lelaki lain.

"Bawa dia." Aku terengah. Antara emosi dan juga rasa menggigit yang mencengkram hati. Menyedot tenaga hingga nyaris habis. "Kembalikan dia ke Karakura."

"Eh?"

"Pastikan dia sampai disana dengan selamat." ancamku bermata nyalang dan segera keluar. Ber-_shunpo_ cepat dan bergelayut di dinding kamar begitu tiba. Terasa seperti es. Menyengat. Sesuatu yang biasanya ku sukai, namun sekarang tidak menenangkan.

Rasanya berbeda—kehalusan dan suhu yang terkecap tak sama. Ini berbeda dengan yang tadi.

"Brengsek!"

Aku menjulurkan tangan meraih sudut meja dengan dahi berkerut pucat. Di cuaca sepanas Hueco Mundo, aku mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Aku pasti sakit. Benar-benar sakit.

"Kucing sialan." Nafasku terbelah-belah. Terjatuh dan akhirnya bersandar di kaki meja. Menarik satu kaki dan menumpu tangan. Tersengal berat. Menatap ubin mengkilap yang mengingatkan kembali pada mata abu yang mengelurakan cairan asin. Memutar wajah mempesona itu berulang-ulang. Yang berawal dari sebuah—

Suara.

"Aku—sangat membenci suaramu."

Bisikanku tertelan di deru jantung yang memukul kencang.

.

.

.

Hoopla…..akhirnya chapter 3 update juga. XD

Jadi, sekarang minna-minna sudah tahu apa penyebab Ichigo murka dan menyerang Hueco Mundo?

Silakan tebak apa yang terjadi dengan Ulquiorradi chap ini (^_^) #smirk

Orihime disini ngga banyak dialog #ya iyalah kan ini Ulquiorra's side story (_ _)"

Tapi sejujurnya, author cukup menyukai karakter Orihime yang ceroboh, polos, agak telmi (mwahaha…peace), dan juga pemalu. Menurut author dia adalah wanita banget. XD #hahahak

Mungkin kebanyakan lelaki akan suka dengan tipe seperti ini…#mulai ngelantur

Hanya orang baik yang mengatakan perbuatan Ulquiorra adalah sebuah tindak penyelamatan. Di chap 5 (kalo ngga salah), Orihime mengatakan jika Ulquiorra tidak bermaksud mempermalukannya, tapi justru menolong. Lihat, betapa polos dan positifnya pemikiran dia itu #hahahak…dia menggemaskan sekali bukan.

Terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan baca dan meninggalkan review XD. Arigatouu minnaaa…

Dan ini balasan review yang ngga log in XD….arigatouuuuuu:

Fuuchi: Aaaakhhh….Fuuchi-saaaaan #peluk-peluk-peluk

Hontou ni arigatou sudah mereview XD…#pegang tangan trus goyang-goyang

Nee…gyaaaa….terima kasih karena sudah suka XD !

Author juga seneng kalo Fuuchi-san suka….#buahahaha

Emm…author biasanya ngundang pawang ujan biar jatohnya deres #gyahaha

Tapi ini lumayan lama kok…idenya sudah ada…tapi tiga fic ternyata bukanlah ide yang bagus (_ _)"

Karena jadi tertunda-tunda…haha…gomen…

Itu adalah PR buatmu Fuuchi-san….rasakan! Jd sering cek ffn! Hahaha #muka bengis dengan latar belakang ombak gede

Karena di cerita banyak yang ngga detail, jadi dibuat side story. Soalnya pairing Ichiruki dan akan terfokus kesana. Jadi chara yang lain ngga kebagian. Hahaha….ini murni belas kasihan author yang sangat baik :P

Yeayyy…sekali lagi terima kasih karena sudah review dan semoga suka chap yang ini (meskipun UlquiHime). Happy reading dan ja nee Fuuchi-saaaan (,)/

Wakamiya hikaru: Hiiikaaruuuuu-saaaaan….selamat datang di chap tiga! XD #hug

Terima kasih karena sudah suka dan ah, benarkah Hikaru-san suka UlquiHime? Semoga chap yang ini sesuai deh….#heheheee

Meskipun mungkin agak ngga nyambung, tapi tolong disambung-sambungin aja….hahaha

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak karena sudah mereview dan happy reading then. Ja neeee Hikaru-saaan (^_^)/

Oke this is the end of chapter 3.

See you soon on chapter 4 and babayyyy….

/(^_^)/


End file.
